Los deseos del destino
by Nadeshiko miko
Summary: [II parte del El deseo] Después de vagar diez años, Kenshin Himura se ha reencontrado con la mujer que ama. Él sólo pensaba que tenia que enamorarla como lo hizo en antaño, pero el destino les tiene un juego preparado. El hilo que unía sus dedos meñiques ha sido roto, ¿serán capaz de unirlo de nuevo?
1. Prólogo

**Los deseos del destino**

_**Nadeshiko miko**_

**Prólogo **

Los sucesos de hoy, se convierten en las historias del mañana, y las historias, al cabo de los años, se vuelven leyendas.

Namanin voló alto, tan alto que podía acariciar las nubes y observó la Tierra desde esa altura. Un cruce de hilos rojos unía un extremo y otro del lugar, algunos se entrelazaban, otros tenían su fin al lado y algunos; aún eran un solitario hilo enredado en el dedo meñique de una persona. Ella era la encargada de unir los dos extremos, de entrelazar el destino de una persona y otra. De buscar el alma gemela.

Y como el destino era cruel y caprichoso en ocasiones, probablemente algunos hilos nunca llegarían a encontrarse, u otros no era el momento aún de que se acortaran.

Conocía mil historias de hilos rotos o hilos tensados. A veces, necesitaban un pequeño empujón.

La historia más reciente era la del joven Kenshin Himura, o Battousai, como muchos lo conocían. Una historia peculiar, en la que el tiempo había jugado un papel muy importante y decisivo. Y es que, no podía negar, que le gustaba jugar con el destino de las personas y hacer su vida un poco más interesante. No todo debía ser coser y cantar, si sólo sucedían cosas buenas las personas no llegarían nunca a apreciarlas.

Recordaba el día que decidió borrar el sufrimiento de un vagabundo, el cual los fantasmas de su pasado no dejaban de atormentarlo. Puso en las manos de su enamorada, Kaoru Kamiya, un objeto que le permitiría pedir cualquier deseo. Ella deseó borrar el dolor de él, así que la envió a la época dónde unos desafortunados acontecimientos marcaron tanto física como mentalmente a Himura. Ella borró el dolor, restauró el espíritu del samurái y, después de eso, tuvo que volver a su lugar.

El destino era así, no podía haber dos Kaoru en la misma línea de tiempo, pero tampoco podía permitir que un amor tan grande quedará en el olvido, o que Himura pasara una década anhelando su amor. Conocía la intensidad del amor humano, él no podría mantener las distancias con la Kaoru de su tiempo y terminaría interviniendo en la vida de la niña, y suficiente había tenido con que la otra Kaoru interviniera en la vida del vagabundo. Borró los recuerdos del samurái hasta que volviera a encontrarla, justo en el momento en que el destino lo había decidido.

Ahora era su turno de estar juntos.

¿Entonces por qué maldita razón ese descabellado de Himura no se había atrevido a mostrarle sus sentimientos?

-.-.-.-.-

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que se reencontró con Kaoru y sus recuerdos volvieran. Él no era el mismo de esa diez años, sus sentimientos no eran los mismos, y sus pensamientos tampoco.

Tumbado en el suelo y con el brazo como almohada, observaba el cielo nocturno y sus infinitas estrellas. Conocía la historia de ellos dos por boca de Kaoru, y sabía que si hacía algo podía afectar a la historia así como había afectado a su vida el viaje en el tiempo de la pelinegra. Por otro lado, el viaje de la pelinegra solo había servido para mejorar su pasado, él quería hacer lo mismo pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Kenshin, ¡esta vez voy a hacer la cena yo! —exclamó Kaoru llegando hasta él apretándose más fuerte su cola de caballo.

Él carraspeó y asintió. Cada vez que ella cocinaba era un desastre. Esa noche se iba a quedar sin cenar, de nuevo. Miró como ella desaparecía por el pasillo con paso decidido en dirección a la cocina.

Estaba hecho un lío. En dos semanas uno no se enamora como lo estaba él y si se declaraba ella iba a quedar como un chiflado. Debía ir despacio y con buena letra, seducirla y conquistarla poco a poco, como ella había hecho con él.

¿Qué había hecho su otro yo para enamorar a Kaoru? Por lo que le había contado Kaoru era un bobo indeciso. No entendía qué había visto en él.

Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina para cerciorarse de que Kaoru no había quemado nada. Demasiado tarde. Ella estaba raspando con el cuchillo la superficie quemada del pescado, al verlo se sonrojó y trató de ocultar la escena del crimen.

—¿Cuánto hace qué estás aquí?

—El tiempo suficiente para ver el menú: pescado chamuscado.

Ella hizo un mohín y clavó el cuchillo en el pescado haciendo que Kenshin se tensase cuando éste pasó a escasos centímetros de él.

—Soy maestra en kendo pero; sin embargo, la cocina se me resiste —cada palabra iba acompañada con un golpe al pescado. Al final lo hizo puré —. Y tú eres bueno con la espada, bueno con las niñas, en las tareas domésticas y un excelente cocinero. Cuál es tu defecto, ¿eh?

Cogió con firmeza, y a la vez delicadeza, la fina muñeca de ella.

—Te sorprenderías.

Cogió una cacerola, echó agua y la puso a hervir. Colocó varias especias en el mostrador mientras que la fogata calentaba el agua y se puso detrás de ella, acaparando su espacio y pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

Kaoru contuvo la respiración al sentir el cuerpo fibroso del espadachín tan cerca, se movió a un lado queriendo poner distancia pero al hacerlo su trasero rozó con la entrepierna de él y se sonrojó. Su corazón martilleaba con fuerza contra su pecho y cada parte de su cuerpo se había quedado paralizada. Podía sentir la respiración de él contra su oído izquierdo y las manos grandes y callosas de él fueron desde sus muñecas hasta el dorso de su mano, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella y guiándola para coger un bote de especias. Echó un poco en el agua, la soltó y repitió la misma acción con otra.

Simplemente se dejó llevar, el calor inundaba su cuerpo y las piernas le temblaban. Notaba su miembro contra su trasero, su pecho firme en su espalda, su aliento acariciándola, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

Finalmente él hecho el pescado triturado en la sopa y la removió con la cuchara de madera. Cogió un poco y acercó la cuchara a sus labios.

—Pruebálo —susurró con la voz ronca contra su oído.

Ella abrió levemente la boca, embrujada por el erótico hechizo que él había creado en ella. La sopa estaba deliciosa... Y como un sueño, se despertó de forma fría cuando él se separó. Se giró levemente, apoyando la cadera contra la encimera y luchando porque sus piernas dejaran de ser gelatina pura.

—Si quieres, puedo enseñarte —le dijo él curvando sus labios en una cínica y varonil sonrisa.

—Sí... —musitó sin voz.

Lo miró irse y ella quedó ahí. Pasó la lengua por sus labios secos y apartó el flequillo de su frente dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

-.-.-.-.-

Después de pasar la mañana enseñando a Yahiko, preparó un baño para quitarse el sudor y ponerse su yukata. Pasó la toalla limpiando el sudor que perlaba su frente y paró en seco al ver a Kenshin jugando con las pequeñas Ayame y Suzume.

Aquel hombre que sonreía de forma dulce a las pequeñas era un temerario espadachín, fuerte, ágil y que escondía un pasado lleno de horror que él mismo había sembrado. No era tonta, a pesar de que confiaba en ese hombre sabía que era peligroso. Su silencio, su misterio, su mirada decidida y fría... Esos ojos violetas con un brillo dorado que ponían los vellos de punta cuando te miraban fijamente.

No olvidaba lo que había sentido al tenerlo tan cerca, la sensación de cosquilleo que había endurecido sus pezones al notar su respiración sobre ella.

Sacudió la cabeza deshaciendo esos pensamientos que la estaban torturando.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada, bruja? ¿No te ibas a bañar? Apestas —dijo Yahiko saliendo de la sala de entrenamientos.

Ella se giró a él, ceñuda.

—No apesto. Eres tú quien debería mirar su problema de aliento.

Él arrugó el ceño y ahuecó sus manos para echar el aliento.

—¡Es mentira! Bruja fea.

Kaoru sonrió. Desde que el vagabundo llegó a su vida ésta había cambiado, había dejado de estar sola a tener una pequeña familia. Gracias a él había limpiado el nombre de su familia, Yahiko había sido salvado de la panda de matones que lo usaban a su propio beneficio y Sanosuke... Bueno, al menos no buscaba peleas a todo rato.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Dónde está el desayuno?

La voz de Sanosuke irrumpió en el patio.

Le caía bien el cabeza de gallo, pero era un cara dura de los buenos. No hacía nada, se levantaba a las tantas y siempre venía a casa a gorronear. Lo conocían de apenas unos días y había cogido unas confianzas cómo si llevara años con ellos.

Ella puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Desayuno? Un poco tarde. Ya es medio día.

Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Bueno, pues, ¿dónde está el almuerzo?

-.-.-.-.-

Namanin aplaudió mentalmente. Lo sentía en cada una de las fibras de su ser. El acercamiento de la noche anterior había alterado a la inocente Kaoru. Por fin, Himura movía ficha.

No es que no le gustase el romance lento y embriagador, pero después de tanto tiempo esperando que la joven pareja se reencontrase estaba ansiosa de ver los frutos de tantos años cuidando de su hilo. Quería ver sus retoños, pasear invisible entre ellos y sentir como las criaturitas la atravesaban. Esa era una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo.

Pero, de pronto, notó un dolor en su vientre. Eran mil cuchillas atravesándolo. Dejó de frotar un momento y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, en medio del patio del dojo Kamiya. Kaoru discutía con Sanosuke, y Kenshin estaba a pocos metros de ellos tendiendo la ropa en el tendedero. Como espíritu, ellos no eran consciente de su presencia, no podían verla y tampoco sentirla.

Alzó la cabeza y miró a los presentes. El hilo del destino de Sanosuke estaba estirado, su otra parte estaba lejos por el momento, pero el de Himura y Kaoru estaban distendidos. Buscó con nerviosismo y lo vio. El hilo había sido cortado por la mitad.

De forma desesperada, gateó hasta los dos extremos y trató de unirlos con sus poderes. Era la primera vez que ocurría algo así, el hilo del destino era indestructible, incluso para ella. Sólo había alguien que podía hacerlo, alguien que tenía más poder que ella misma.

Ese alguien era el destino.

Él había permitido a ella cambiar la historia de Himura con la condición de que tenía que asegurarse de que los acontecimientos transcurrieran de forma natural, sin alterar la historia aún más. Kaoru viviría su vida sin conocer a Himura hasta que el destino lo considerase, que era justamente como lo había conocido años atrás, creyendo que era el asesino que estaba deshonrando el nombre de la escuela de su padre.

Lo había incumplido.

Había permitido a Himura recordar a Kaoru. Había alentado al joven a acercarse a ella... Y el destino se había cansado de que jugara con ellos dos. Su deber era unir a las personas, el destino se encargaba de escribir su historia.

—No puedes hacer esto. Ya están juntos —dijo a la nada.

No. No era un castigo. Conocía bien al destino, llevaban milenios juntos. Él la estaba retando a un juego.

—Los únicos que pueden unir su destino son ellos dos. No me meteré esta vez, pero tú tampoco lo hagas —exigió levantándose del suelo y recobrando su entereza —. No pondré en duda más tus cualidades ni tus objetivos, pero te demostraré que cuando elijo a dos personas para estar juntos mi elección es algo más que un capricho. Ellos dos han nacido para estar juntos.

Mordió su labio mirando a la pareja. Ella no podía restablecer el hilo, los únicos que podían hacerlo eran ellos mismos. Himura estaba enamorado de Kaoru pero ésta aún no se había enamorado de él, si ambos no sabían llevar las cosas a buen caudal, Himura viviría en un amor no correspondido toda su vida, y Kaoru no podría encontrar su otra mitad jamás.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Este es el prólogo de la segunda parte de El deseo. No sabía bien como comenzar, pero dado que el fic empezó y terminó con magia, he decidido que éste siga igual. Seguimos jugando con el tiempo y el destino.

Muchos me preguntaron qué pasó cuando Kaoru llegó a su futuro. Bien, yo veo la historia como algo líneal, si Kaoru cambió el pasado de Kenshin, la historia no va a ser igual como en la serie. Así que como la historia de ellos dos se escribe desde el principio, la Kaoru que llegó a la feria y pidió el deseo de borrar el pasado de Kenshin no existe aquí. No sé si me explico xD

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo. Dedico este fic a una personita en especial, lunavap, que a pesar de mi ausencia me mandó mensajes animándome a continuar la historia.


	2. Nuevos—o antiguos— amigos

**Capítulo I: Nuevos **—**o antiguos**—**amigos**

Estaba muerta, le dolían partes de su cuerpo que no pensó que podían doler. O más bien, que se había olvidado que dolían. Llevaba unas semanas haciendo el vago, entre que había perdido todos sus alumnos y su vida había dado un vuelco de trecientos sesenta grados, había apartado un poco el kendo.

Aunque el arte del kendo, y más concretamente el del Kamiya Kasshin era su vida, ahora tenía en su vida a ciertas personas que la mantenían ocupada, sus nuevas aventuras la tenían apartada de las espadas. No era de extrañar que al dar clases intensivas las agujetas hicieran acto de presencia. Tenía que dejar de darle órdenes a Yahiko y entrenar duro ella también.

Se desvió hacia el mercado. El señor Maekawa había sido generoso ese día y quería comprar un delicioso solomillo. Kenshin se encargaría de cocinarlo, no pensaba tentar la suerte cocinándolo ella. Sus clases no servían para nada, seguía siendo nefasta en la cocina, lo único que ganaba era tener la compañía de Kenshin y salir ardiendo de sus encuentros. No sabía si él era consciente de lo que sus acciones hacían en su cuerpo, esa mirada llameando en fuego la encendía... Era el hombre más noble que conocía, y a la vez tenía esa mezcla de peligro que te atraía.

Escuchó el grito agudo de una mujer y un niño se chocó con ella, sin inmutarse continuó con su frenética carrera sosteniendo un bolso con bordados preciosos. Kaoru frunció el ceño, cogió una manzana de un puestecillo y la tiró con fuerza hacia el crío. Éste cayó al suelo y no tardó en ir a por el, cogió el bolso robado y le indicó al nio que corriese antes de que vinieran las autoridades. No podía evitar pensar en Yahiko al ver al niño, a saber qué banda lo obligaba a cometer esos crímenes. Sabía que si el niño regresaba con las manos vacías le castigarían, y con todo el dolor de su corazón, dio un suspiro y le entregó el dinero que el señor Maekawa le había dado. El niño dudó, pero terminó corriendo por la cuesta.

Adiós, solomillo.

Se volvió para devolver el bolso a su dueña, ante ella había una mujer de suma belleza. Su pelo era tan negro como el carbón, recogido en una media cola, sus facciones eran perfectas, ojos grandes, nariz pequeñas y labios finos. Sus ojos negros eran los más fríos que Kaoru había visto.

—Tome. Hay que tener cuidado por estas calles, los carteristas no dudan en llevarse lo que no les pertenece.

La mujer alargó la mano para coger el bolso, y su mirada seguía clavada en ella.

—Espero que pueda pagar esa manzana —dijo el tendero, cruzándose de brazos.

Kaoru se sonrojó.

—Oh, claro que sí —contestó buscando entre sus ropas el dinero. El alma se le vino a los pies al recordar que le había dado al ladronzuelo todo su dinero.

—Tenga —dijo la mujer tendiéndole una moneda al vendedor.

El vendedor la cogió de malos modos y volvió a su puesto, ordenando las manzanas.

—Gracias —dijo dedicándole una amable sonrisa. Sonrisa que tras unos segundos se volvió una mueca. La mirada de esa mujer era inquietante, la miraba cómo si hubiera visto un fantasma. Oh, Kami, ¿por qué últimamente sólo se cruzaba con personas raras?

—Cariño, te dije que no te movieras.

Kaoru se volvió y miró al hombre que se dirigía a la mujer. Era sumamente atractivo, de ojos oscuros y pelo negro recogido en un coleta alta. Su masculino rostro se contrajo de estupefacción al verla.

—Por Kami...¿Kaoru?

Esta vez la sorprendida fue ella.

—¿Os conozco? —preguntó refiriéndose a los dos. Solía tener muy mala memoria para las caras.

La mujer dio un paso y cogió el brazo de su marido.

—Debemos ir en busca de Himura.

—¿Kenshin? —preguntó Kaoru parpadeando varias veces —.¿Conocéis a Kenshin?

La perpleja mujer se volvió hacia ella. La miró durante unos instantes, como si quisiera leer dentro de ella, y finalmente, asintió.

Kaoru entrecerró los ojos. Empezaban a no darle buena espina esos dos.

—¿Quienes sois?

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa que dejó atrás toda la desconfianza. Era sincera y llena de bondad.

—Mi nombre es Akira Kiyosato, ella es mi mujer Tomoe. Somos amigos de Himura.

—.—.—.—.—

Kenshin tenía una amarga sensación, desde que era niño había aprendido a que cuando esa sensación aparecía, la acompañaba algo terrible. Sólo esperaba que no fuera algo relacionado con Kaoru, que, por cierto, se estaba retrasando.

No quería parecer un controlador, los recuerdos de su anterior vida con ella estaban tan frescos en su memoria cómo si hubieran ocurrido ayer, cuando en realidad hacía ya diez años desde que estuvieron juntos por última vez antes de que la diosa del hilo del destino los separara. Había sido bastante astuta al borrarle sus pensamientos, si hubiera recordado a Kaoru, aparte de qué estar lejos hubiera sido una tortura peor que la de mil latigazos, no habría soportado no ver a la pequeña Kaoru, solamente para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Masajeó la palma de su mano mientras daba vueltas al tema que lo traía por la calle de la locura.

Todos sus recuerdos habían vuelto de golpe, pero no era el mismo hombre que lo fue hace diez años. Si seguía la línea de tiempo de Kaoru, él era el Kenshin del que ella hablaba, y ni si quiera era el mismo hombre qué ella había conocido. No vivió la muerte de su amada, pero los fantasmas de la gente que había asesinado sí lo perseguían, tal como ella predijo.

Sus recuerdos estaban vivos, si cerraba los ojos podía ver con claridad el día que Kaoru envenenó a todos preparando la comida, y la primera vez que la vio entrenar. Amaba a Kaoru, ese era el castigo que Kami le había impuesto. Qué injusto, ella había viajado al pasado para que no fuese el mismo hombre del futuro, sin pensar que el hombre del futuro era quién ella amaba. Por que cambiando los sucesos de su vida, lo cambiaba a él.

Estaba seguro de que no era el Kenshin qué ella conoció, pero tampoco era el Battousai despiadado.

Se levantó en el mismo momento que la puerta del Dojo se abría. Kaoru entró acompañada de dos personas que no esperaba ver.

—Kenshin, tienes visita —dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.

La relación con el matrimonio Kiyosato era extraña, no recordaba haberlos conocido, pero cierto sentimiento de lealtad embargaba a esos dos por él. Ahora que recordaba todo, sabia que Kaoru tenía algo que ver. Y sabía que si Kaoru no hubiera intervenido, ellos dos no estarían ahí. Kiyosato sería uno más de la lista y Tomoe sería la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos, al igual que la culpa ocupaba su corazón.

—Himura, cuánto tiempo —dijo Tomoe esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

Kaoru miró a uno y a otro. ¿Por qué Kenshin miraba a esa mujer de esa forma? Cómo Kiyosato le había contado, ellos se conocían de hace mucho tiempo. Ellos eran parte del pasado de Kenshin.

—Prepararé té —anunció Kaoru perdiéndose en el interior del Dojo.

Kenshin la miró mientras se iba y luego encaró a Kiyosato y Tomoe.

—Las piezas del puzzle ya cuadran.

Kiyosato sonrió.

—¡Ya era hora! Tomoe y yo no teníamos ni idea de cómo no te acordabas de Kaoru. Creíamos que os habíais peleado y no querías hablar de ella...

Él cerró los ojos dejando escapar un profundo suspiro a la vez que apoyaba la espalda en la pared del Dojo.

—Nuestra historia no es algo tan trivial.

No, conocer y enamorarte de tu pareja y luego pelearte con ella y no querer hablar de ella o recordarla era algo demasiado "normal". No, en su historia la magia, el tiempo y el destino tenían un papel fundamental.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Os habéis reconciliado? Fíjate que no nos recuerda.

Tomoe no era tonta, algo más pasaba. Podría haber creído en un principio que ellos dos habían terminado, incluso había llegado a pensar que Battousai, el despreciable asesino, había matado a Kaoru. Cualquiera que hubiera visto la forma en que Battousai miraba a Kaoru habría desechado ese pensamiento al instante, pero también habría desechado el pensamiento de qué hubieran roto y ya no quisieran saber el uno del otro.

Algo escondían.

Kaoru no había envejecido en esos años, seguía siendo la vivaz niña que recordaba y eso la inquietaba.

—¿Qué pasa, Himura? —preguntó en voz baja.

A veces, Kenshin se preguntaba si ella sabía acerca de su otra vida. Él echó una mirada rápida hacia el pasillo para asegurarse de que Kaoru seguía en el interior.

—Es una historia muy larga.

Kiyosato abrió los brazos.

—Tenemos tiempo.

La cuestión es que le diera tiempo a él a explicar una historia tan complicada antes de que Kaoru volviera con la bandeja del té. Habló de forma apresurada y contó sólo lo que necesitaban saber.

Y cuando Kaoru los llamó, Kiyosato no podía cerrar la boca. Kenshin agradeció que, al menos, Tomoe fuese discreta.

Kaoru los hizo pasar al salón y les sirvió el té. Notó la mirada de Kiyosato en ella, unos ojos tan abiertos que parecían salirse de las órbitas. Eran extraños pero le caían bien, no obstante; la inquietud que sentía no se iba fácilmente.

—¿Y qué os traía por Tokio?

—A Tomoe y a mí nos gusta viajar —explicó Kiyosato dando un sorbo de su té —. Conocemos todo Japón, y la última vez que estuvimos en esta ciudad no nos dio tiempo a ver todos sus rincones.

¿Cómo sabíais mi nombre? Kaoru calló la pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Tal vez Kenshin les hubiera hablado de ella, podía haberles mandado una carta, pero no veía a Kenshin informando a nadie de su paradero o hablando de ella con alguien por carta. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Es cierto que por ella había dejado su vida de vagabundo, pero no creía que era tan importante cómo para mencionarla a unos amigos.

Al menos, no era una acción que esperaba de él. Era tan reservado...

—Puedo haceros de guía —se ofreció sonriendo —. Podéis quedaros en el Dojo.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Ya hemos reservado en un hostal cerca de aquí...

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza. Quería ser amable con los amigos de Kenshin.

—Insisto. Os ahorraréis dinero si os quedáis aquí.

Tomoe buscó la mirada de Kiyosato. Después de escuchar la historia de Himura y ella no sabía si lo más sensato era quedarse en el mismo lugar que ellos dos. Ellos necesitaban intimidad, sobre todo si Himura quería recuperar el amor de Kaoru...

—Nos quedamos —declaró Kiyosato, malinterpretando el significado de su mirada.

—.—.—.—

—Es más guapa que tú, Kaoru —dijo Sanosuke pasándose un palillo por los dientes.

—Mejor dicho: Es guapa. Si comparas quiere decir que ella también lo es —le corrigió Yahiko.

Los dos estaban sentados en el porche, junto a ella. Golpeó en la cabeza a Yahiko y volvió su mirada hacia el cielo. Que fuese más o menos guapa que ella no le preocupaba. Lo que le preocupaba era el pellizco que retorcía su estómago cuando la miraba. Era sencillamente hermosa, cauta, callada y silenciosa. Todo lo contrario a ella.

—¿Habéis tenido, alguna vez, la sensación de que conocéis a alguien pero no sabéis de qué? Estoy segura que nunca he visto a Tomoe, pero cuando la veo me recuerda a alguien...

Yahiko se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás estés celosa. Kenshin la mira con unos ojitos...

—Está casada, estúpido.

—¿Y de cuándo eso ha sido impedimento?—preguntó Sanosuke, provocándola al igual que Yahiko.

Kaoru lo miró, escandalizada.

—Eres muy mala influencia para Yahiko. Las mujeres casadas son intocables, hay que respetarlas. Así que dejad de babear cuando esté cerca sino queréis que Kiyosato os parta la cara.

Sanosuke soltó una carcajada.

—Ese no me va a partir nada. Y tranquila, a mí no me interesa.

Kaoru se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su kimono. Les echó una mirada de advertencia para que callaran sus tonterías de una vez y fue hacia el cuarto de baño. El vapor salía por la ventana que tenía indicándole que Kiyosato seguía en el interior. Tiró a la caldera un trozo de leña más.

—Tienes unas toallas en el armario de la derecha —le dijo lo suficientemente alto cómo para que él la escuchase.

—Gracias, Kaoru. Eres una anfitriona muy amable.

—Bueno, no recuerdo haber tenido nunca tanta gente en mi Dojo —sonrió con tristeza mirando las llamas. Había estado muy sola desde que su padre murió —. Me gusta tener compañía. Desde que Kenshin llegó a mi vida he conocido a muchas personas y no me siento sola.

Kiyosato abrió la puerta del baño, llevaba una yukata y el pelo mojado. Era ato, y la yukata estaba entre abierta, dejando ver los poderosos músculos de sus pectorales. Kaoru se sonrojó y apartó la mirada de él. Kami, hacía tan sólo cinco minutos estaba regañando a sus amigos por admirar a una mujer casada y ahora era ella la que admirando a un hombre casado.

—Una persona que aprecia la compañía quiere decir que ha estado mucho tiempo en soledad. ¿Por qué estuviste tan sola?

—Mi madre murió cuando era yo una niña, luego lo hizo mi padre.

Él la miró de hito a hito. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y sus ojos, grandes y vivos, de un color zafiro, brillaban por las lagrimas no derramadas.

—Es una suerte que llegara Himura, entonces —dijo tratando de echar una mano a su amigo —. Conozco a Himura desde hace muchos años, él me ayudó...Creo que se sintió entre la espada y la pared, pero lo hizo —más que nada por qué resultó herido por su culpa, y sino fuese por la mujer que tenia delante de él no estaría manteniendo esa conversación en esos instantes —. Suerte que no soy rencoroso.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tuve un encontronazo con Battousai —contestó abriendo su yukata y mostrando las cicatrices que trazaban su torso —. Pero no puedo odiarlo. Gracias a él y a...—sacudió la cabeza —He cumplido mi sueño: Compartir mi vida con la mujer que amo.

—¡Kaoru! —gritó Kenshin yendo hasta ellos.

—Creo que me tienes que contar esta historia con más detalle —dijo volviéndose al pelirrojo.

Los ojos de Kenshin brillaban dorados con pequeñas motas violetas. Kaoru se sintió pequeña e indefensa ante su mirada penetrante e intensa.

Kenshin desvió la mirada hacia la yukata abierta de Kiyosato, el cual, la cerró con rapidez. Él sonrió.

—Estaba enseñándole viejas cicatrices —explicó tratando de controlar al fiero Himura. Himura había cambiado a lo largo de los años, pero seguía siendo igual de posesivo —. Le contaba que me lo hizo un amigo.

—En ese tiempo no éramos amigos —dijo él.

—Se me pone los vellos de punta al recordar esa noche. No empecemos con buen pie, pero lo importante es como hemos acabado —le dio un leve y cariñoso golpecito en la espalda y se fue hacia el Dojo.

Kaoru alzó ambas cejas.

—Antes no eras bueno haciendo amigos. ¿No sabías que las personas se suelen presentar para hacer amigos?

Kenshin se cruzó de brazos levantando el mentón y colocando la espalda recta. La miró desde esa posición intimidante.

—No buscaba la amistad con él. Es más, en esa época no buscaba hacer amigos.

—No, eras el temido Battousai —ella ladeó la cabeza, escrutándolo con la mirada —. Tendrías que dar mucho miedo, pero, ¿sabes qué? Estoy segura de que a mí no me lo darías.

Eso hizo que él formase una sonrisa divertida.

—Estoy seguro de eso.

—Y dime, ¿seguías siendo tan buen cocinero? No te imagino de noche enfrentándote a tus enemigos y por el día haciendo de comer a los Ishinshishi.

No le gustaba hablar de esa parte oscura de su vida, pero saber qué ella había formado parte lo hacía más fácil. Tenía curiosidad por él, y con su palabrería intentaba sacarle información. Por ahora, le diría lo necesario.

—Las sirvientas del Okiya nos hacían de comer. Una vez, una de ellas nos sirvió una comida asquerosa. Ni los perros quisieron comerla. Muchos la acusaron de querer envenenarlos.

Kaoru se rió.

—¡Pobre! Seguro que lo hizo con toda su buena intención.

En efecto, Kaoru Kamiya era una pésima cocinera.

—¿Tenías algún amigo?

El rostro de Kenshin se endureció. Sí, tenía un amigo que había muerto de una manera terrible. La enfermedad de Shinsaku había sido más fuerte que él, y aunque había luchado como un león para ver a su amada una última vez, no lo había conseguido.

—Uno.

—Mi padre solía decir que más vale un buen amigo de verdad que cientos que dicen serlo. ¿Y...?

—Estas haciendo demasiadas preguntas por hoy, Kaoru —le interrumpió dándole un toquecito en la nariz —. La noche empieza a refrescar, volvamos dentro.

Ella le cogió la mano, sorprendiéndolo. Entrelazó sus dedos y le dio un apretón cariñoso.

—Gracias Kenshin. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Conmovido por sus palabras, le devolvió el apretón de mano, conteniendo las ganas de atraerla a su cuerpo y abrazarla hasta que se fundieran en uno solo. Extrañaba tenerla entre sus brazos e inhalar el delicioso aroma que desprendía hasta llenar sus sentidos.

—No, Kaoru. Gracias a ti.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p>Aquí os traigo la continuación.<p>

Quiero daros las gracias a todos por el recibimiento que ha tenido el prólogo. He leído muchas opiniones acerca del El deseo, sé que escribir una secuela que quede al mismo nivel es mucha tarea, pero tengo muchas ideas.

¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
